


The Road To Hell

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [20]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Lieutenant Reed is Not Pleased with his captain.  Post ep 2.22 "Cogenitor".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set the day after the events of the episode. I can't help but feel Trip would be more understanding of his captain's reaction than Malcolm on his behalf.

"Aye, Sir."

It's the first thing Malcolm's said today. He couldn't make it clearer, it's more than he feels like saying to me.

Guess I may have over-reacted. Trip's instinctive: he sees something he doesn't like, he plunges in. T'Pol can drone about non-intervention all she likes. The cogenitor wasn't treated _right_. Trip wanted to help.

You know what the road to Hell's paved with? Trip's got them. I love him for it.

Malcolm loves him. He went to him last night; comforted him. Glared right through me when I turned away.

I've hurt his lover. He won't forget that.


End file.
